50 drabbles HiroMido
by xxayamexx1
Summary: 50 momentos de Hiroto y Midorikawa
1. sentimiento

Midorikawa, la primera vez que vio a Hiroto fue en el instituto al en. Cuando le vio, sinti algo extra o, mas hermoso que cuando com a sus helados. Pero no ten a ni idea de lo que era. Cuando le dio por hablar sobre eso con Ulvida, ella le digo que estaba enamorado. No quiso creerla, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Cuando admiti que le gustaba Hiroto, se paso un mes sin poder mirarle a la cara.


	2. confusión

Segundo drabble: confusión

Hiroto estaba muy confundido, para el, Midorikawa era especial, pero era tan especial como el resto no? Pero algo le decía que no, y cuando Midorikawa se paso un mes sin acercársele se sinti fatal y ofendido, pero el no tenía ni idea de porque estaba así . Quiso averiguar que le pasaba sin ayuda de nadie, pues Ulvida le quer a ayudar, pero se negó . Pero no hay manera, no encuentra la respuesta, quizás si necesite ayuda después de todo.


	3. confesión

**Roxi-chan3, me alegro por tu comentario, este drabble ya lo tenía escrito por lo que no es largo, pero me tomaré en serio lo que dijiste para mejorar eso xD Gracias por el comentario.**

**Tercer drabble: Confesión**

Midorikawa se decidió a confesarse a Hiroto de una vez por todas. Cuando tenía a Hiroto delante lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo lejos del lugar que estaban.

- Midorikawa, que pasa -  
- Tss silencio, tengo que decirte algo -  
- Claro, habla -  
- Tu... bueno, yo... tu... me gustas... -  
- Mi-mido... yo, tambi n te amo -

Lo que paso después fue simple, Hiroto abrazo a Midorikawa de forma tierna, a lo que este acepto gustoso. Lo que no sabían era que Ulvida estaba haciendo fotos a la pareja, lo que se iba a divertir ella.


	4. celos

**Quarto drabble: Celos**

Hiroto era bastante celoso, y lo ha demostrado varias veces. Pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya con sus celos. Midorikawa solo estaba haciendo un trabajo junto a Diam, su antiguo compañero de equipo, y no le dijo nada a Hiroto, lo que a este al enterarse un poco mas y se tira ventana abajo del cabreo que tenía hacía diam.

Cuando Midorikawa vino, se encontró a un furioso Hiroto. Este al ver venir a su pareja se le tiro encima.

Mido-chan te hizo algo ese!? -

No, es solo un amigo -

Menos mal, pero seguro? No haré nada te lo prometo! -

Solo me ha abrazado, no es nada del otro mundo -

Lo mato! -

Midorikawa tubo que salir corriendo detrás de Hiroto para que no matase a Diam. Le costo capturar a Hiroto que estaba muy decidido a ir hacía ese aprovechado, según Hiroto. Al final, todo acabo bien, Diam vivo yHiroto atado a una silla para que no se moviese.


	5. Observar

**Observar**

Lo que mas amaba era en la noche observar a su novio como dormía, ver como murmuraba palabras que era imposible entender o como intentaba acurrucarse en busca de una mejor postura. Le encantaba verle tan indefenso, cuando por el día era una persona segura de si misma y con la guardia puesta. Pero en la noche era un ser indefenso. Midorikawa pensaba que se veía adorable, y cuando Hiroto dormía, el le observaba y cuando creía suficiente le besaba la frente y le abrazaba dispuesto a dormir con el.


	6. Karaoke

**Sexto: Karaoke**

Cuando se aburrían y no había nada que hacer, Hiroto siempre proponía ir a un karaoke los dos e invitar a algunas personas de confianza, aveces a ex miembros del instituto alíen. Lo hacía no por nada, si no porque amaba ver a su amado Midorikawa haciendo pucheros por no saber que canción elegir. Pero lo que mas le gustaba, es saber que todas las canciones que Midorikawa cantaba se las dedicaba a el.


	7. examen

Examen.

A midorikawa, los estudios no eran su punto más fuerte. Le costaba horrores poder concentrarse en lo que hacía y sobre todo entender que era lo que tenía que hacer. Casi siempre necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, y quien mas que Hiroto para ayudarle.

Midorikawa llamó a Hiroto para que le ayudase a estudiar, pues mañana había examen y no entendía absolutamente nada. Hiroto aceptó encantado el poder ayudarle, pero a cambio el también quería algo.

-Mido – chan, te ayudo con una condición -

-¡Lo que sea, pero ayúdame! -

-Bien, solo si tenemos sexo durante todas las noches de esta semana entrante -

-¡ Qué ! No soporto eso!

-Quieres que te ayude, venga lo rebajo a cuatro -

-Mm... trato echo!

No lo iba a reconocer, pero el estaba deseando que llegasen esas noches de pasión con Hiroto.


End file.
